We're in this Show Together
by vampluver19
Summary: There are many firsts that Vanya and Five have shared throughout the years. Starting with them as young kids and then following them into adulthood. Throughout everything they go through the fact remains that they will always be there for each other. They have always been each other's favorites. Might end up being AU. Cross posted from Archive.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone.

So I am new to this fandom, but I love the thought of Vanya and Five. This is currently a one-shot, but if people are interested I have a whole story planned with this working more of a prologue. Vanya is referred to solely as Number Seven as she wouldn't have her name yet at this point in the story line. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter One-

_October 1, 2001_

It was an average day at the Umbrella Academy minus the fact that all seven of the children were celebrating turning twelve. Maybe celebrating wasn't the correct word for it, as Reginald Hargreeves had planned their day like any other. In fact, training on that crisp October morning had started off the same as usual, except for the fact that Reginald had decided to make the training extra rigorous for the six children participating. While Numbers One through Six spent their morning onwards in the training facilities, Number Seven spent the majority of her birthday alone with Grace, practicing her violin.

By 6 p.m. all of the children were sat around the dinner table, eating a cake Grace had prepared for them in silence. Normally, the silence was welcomed by Number Five, who would spend meal time thinking through calculations from his studies. Occasionally, well a little more than occasionally as of late, Number Five would take a peek to his right and observe Number Seven. Her hair today appeared a little shinier, but her frown was more pronounced tonight, as well as the sadness that shadowed her eyes. He couldn't wait to show her the surprise he had planned.

Growing up, Number Five loved all of his adopted siblings, but enjoyed his time with Number Seven. Ever since his first duo spatial jump with her a month prior, he had been paying her even more attention. He did not like how his father tried to seclude Number Seven, frankly her company was more interesting than the rest, and that Number Five had to hide his favor of her in front of Reginald was not something he appreciated.

After dinner as all the children went to their rooms and cleaned themselves up to prepare for an early night free of training ( such a kind gift from their father) Five quickly grabbed his jacket and scarf, slipping both his regular and extra masks into his pocket. At precisely 7:15 p.m. he quickly spatial jumped into Number Seven's room to find her sitting on her bed, her fingers gently drifting back and forth on her plain blue bed covers as she spaced out.

"Five!" Seven exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and brushing imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Happy Birthday Number Seven, are you ready for an adventure?" Five slyly asked as he smirked at her, enjoying how her brown eyes widened with the question.

"An adventure? And it's your birthday as well." Seven said, smiling at him shyly from behind her brown bangs which had curtained in front of her eyes a bit. "What type of an adventure? Father said we were to head to bed and enjoy tonight's free schedule by self reflection before bed." Seven's voice got quieter as she mentioned their father, most likely thinking about what he would do if he found out they enjoyed any type of _adventure_.

"Who cares what the old man says, I got Number Six to cover for us if the old man decides, against the norm might I add, to check on us for some reason. He promised to pretend his powers were acting up. C'mon Seven, do you trust me?" Five implored his sister, this time shooting her more of a softer smirk that could almost be considered a smile.

Number Seven thought the question was uncharacteristically dumb of Number Five.

"Of course!" Of course she trusted him. She trusted him more than anyone else in this house or any other house for that matter. Especially considering how he had saved her just a month prior. Sighing, Seven looked at Five up and down, realizing that he had his coat and scarf on.

"Five, where is this adventure?"

"Enough questions, we're going to be late." Five stated before walking to Seven's closet and opening it like it was his own. A quick second and Five had her jacket and scarf in his hands. "Put this on," Five held out the coat for her, helping her slip her arms in, before wrapping the scarf around her neck quickly. Seven felt a blush rise on her cheeks from how close Five was to her. She looked up a couple inches and met his green eyes which were staring back into her own. Five's eyes held the same look they always did when they looked at her, half intelligence, a bit of amusement, and the rest some slight softness reserved only for her.

Five cleared his throat before taking a half-step back. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the two domino masks. Seven's eyes got huge as she stared at the _two _masks in his hands.

"I...You... Is that for me?" Seven asked, unable to articulate her thoughts.

" No, it's for Number Two I was just holding it for him" Five rolled his eyes, the look of amusement and softness in his eyes shining brighter than a moment ago. "Yes it's for you, now hurry up and put it on, too. Then we'll be good to go. We can't have anyone seeing me spatial jumping us around and seeing our identities." Five held the mask towards Seven but she was just eyeing it, rapidly blinking. Finally, she reached a hand out like she was going to grab it, but just stroked her finger against the soft black fabric.

Five sighed, shaking his head a bit in amusement, only Seven, before slowly reaching his hand towards her face and brushing her hair out of the way, and tucking it behind her hair. It was as soft as it looked today. He then placed the mask securely against her shocked face, before quickly masking himself.

"Okay grab my hands and then don't let go, okay?" Five asked Seven and she appeared to shake off some of her shock before she reached for him. Her hands tightly gripped his and he thought about where he wanted to land, outside the house- in the alleyway next door-before he felt his body bend space to his will. Spatial jumping was still a bit of an uncomfortable endeavor, more so when he was concentrating extra due to Seven being with him. It wasn't the first time he jumped with her, he still shuddered thinking about the circumstances from their first jump together, but it still made him a bit nervous thinking of what could happen to her if he screwed up.

Both of them landed safely outside of the Academy, Number Seven taking a misstep and she tried to regain her equilibrium. Five looked around making sure no one was nearby before taking the mask off.

Seven slowly reached up to take her own mask off, revealing a sad glint in her brown gaze. She shuffled her feet as she appeared to reluctantly extend the mask back towards him.

"Keep it, consider it your first gift." Five stated, already having planned out the story he was going to tell Reginald if he ever needed another mask.

The smile Seven shot Five as she tucked the mask into her pocket made Five unable to do anything but smile back at her just as bright. Five felt his stomach swoop at that smile.

_I wish she would smile like that all the time. _

Seven quickly, surprising even herself, wrapped her arms around Five in thanks. Lately, Number Seven had been feeling even more isolated from her siblings than usual since they had started going on missions the previous year or two ago. Five was the only one who tried to include her anymore, and he was the only one her made her feel like they enjoyed talking to her at all. While the rest of her siblings had pulled away from her, Five and her had grown closer than she thought possible.

After they each pulled away from the hug, both of their cheeks lightly dusted pink, Five grabbed Seven's hand after taking a quick glance at a pocket watch that he had.

"Okay so we're running a little behind schedule so we're going to have to jog. C'mon, let's hurry it up." Five started pulling Seven around as he navigated them through the streets. Seven followed closely, just staring in awe at the boy in front of her. She didn't even care what the surprise was. Just the couple of minutes they had shared so far made this the best birthday yet.

Even though Seven needed nothing else to make this a special day, when Five said they arrived at their destination, Seven could do nothing but stare at him open mouthed.

The Icarus Theater doors were staring back at her, posters upon them stating the words "The Phantom of the Opera".

"No way!" Number Seven exclaimed, grasping even tighter at Five's hand with her eyes lit up in happiness.

"Alright so all we have to do is go towards the back and then I'm going to jump us into a supply closet I found in there." Five stated before pulling her in the direction he was talking about.

Seven just followed him, unable to believe that she wasn't dreaming.

Soon enough, Five and Seven were tucked into seats towards the very back of the theater and the lights started dimming.

Watching the show was the most amazing thing Seven had ever seen. She loved every single moment. Watching the story unfold between Christine, Ralph, and the Phantom was the most fascinating thing. And that didn't even account for how amazing the music was. She couldn't wait to practice the songs on her violin as soon as possible. While parts of the musical we're dark, Seven enjoyed every single moment. At some point, in all of the excitement, Seven realized she was holding Five's hand still, and based on how tightly she was holding she must have been cutting off his circulation. She looked up at him, planning to apologize, but found his bright green eyes already gazing right back at her.

While Seven was enjoying the show, Five was enjoying watching her take it all in. He listened and registered all of the music, and while music wasn't his favorite thing to focus on, he had to admit that it was all very well done. Whenever the music had a darker tone, Seven's grip on his hand would tighten. _She was so pretty like this. _Seven watching the show was her in her element. He couldn't explain it, but it was like the music circling over their heads made her come alive.

When Seven looked up at him and met his gaze, releasing some of the pressure on his hand, he couldn't help but just smile broadly at her. She quickly blushed again, before turning back to face the show and resume watching, before giving his hand a meaningful squeeze.

As the lights turned on after the show, Seven looked back over at him, her eyes glassy with tears.

"The ending was sad, but the whole thing was just brilliant, and I just- you..." Seven struggled to continue as the glass in her eyes turned to water droplets dripping down her cheeks, "this was the absolute best thing ever Five thank you so much."

Five wrapped her in another quick hug. "Seriously Seven, it was no problem. I'm glad you liked it so much. As much as I wish we could just stay her though, we really should head back home now so we're not gone if Reginald checks on us while we're in bed."

Together they stood before making their way back to the Academy. During the walk back they discussed the musical and Five admitted to liking all of the music.

"Don't worry, I'm going to learn how to play all of it on my violin. I'll play it for you whenever you want." Seven stated confidently, the most confident Five had ever heard her. His lips quirked, he couldn't wait.

Even though that night was the first the Five and Seven snuck out together alone, it was definitely not the last. Every couple months moving forward, whenever there was a show in town, they would repeat the same tradition. However, Five always held a special fondness for the Phantom of Opera as it was one of many firsts for the pair.

Thanks for reading! If I continue on with this story then the rating is going up, the other Hargreeves children will be included, and this story is going to follow Five and Vanya until Five time travels, through the show, and then what happens after the season one finale. Most likely will include them aged up a bit as they're just precious little kids at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I have decided to continue on. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and is still interested. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm going to try and post a chapter at least once a week. This is another chapter in the past, but I plan to also post present and future timeline chapters as well. Also, don't want to spoil anything but see end notes for where one of the ideas of this chapter came from. Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Umbrella Academy.

Chapter Two-

_August 30, 2001_

Number Five sat at the dinner table, stabbing his fork into his carrots. It was lunch time, and the entire Hargreeves family was sat together to enjoy the meal during their break time from training.

To say that Five did not find the meal enjoyable was an understatement. Not only did he hate having to eat carrots, he also was still fuming over how Reginald had dismissed his valid points in training prior to lunchtime. Reginald always liked to shoot down Five's ideas, even though Five knew he was right. Five was the one doing calculations to back up his theories. Reginald just said whatever he wanted, with his high and _I'm smarter than all of you dumb children _attitude, and Five was just supposed to blindly follow along with the man's words.

_Sorry I can't kiss your ass like Number One, or be afraid of displeasing you like Number Six. _

Reginald had turned all red in the face after yelling at Number Five for talking back and rolling his eyes at him. Five just knew that Reginald had told Grace to make carrots just to spite him. Unfortunately, Five also knew that Reginald was going to punish him further, but even he couldn't have predicted how far their Father was going to go this time.

Number Seven heard the distinct sound of metal scraping porcelain again and shot another look to Five who was glaring down at his plate. She had briefly heard her siblings talking about how Five and Reginald had fought _again _today at the training that she wasn't normally allowed to attend.

Seven looked around the table, noticing everyone was distracted, before gently kicked Five under the table. When he snapped his head at her she shot him a funny face with her tongue sticking out. Five's eyes flashed with brief amusement and he smirked at her. Seven checked the table again quickly, noticing that One and Three were busy staring at each other, Two was playing with his knife, Six was reading, and Four was drawing a fake tattoo on his arm. Most importantly, their father was concentrating on his food with his eyes downward.

Seven quickly darted her fork out and stole the rest of the carrots off of Five's plate. Mouth full, she chewed quickly and then shot Five a smile. His eyes softened at her, and it looked like he was about to smile back, before he quickly turned his face away and returned attention to the rest of his meal.

Later that night, Five found himself even more frustrated. Turns out that to get back at him for his "insolence" during the morning session, Reginald decided to target Five's powers as the ones to work on the rest of the day.

"Number Five, if you want to actually be able to teleport with someone you have to be willing to try harder. Being able to do it with objects is meaningless if you can't tap into your potential further." Reginald's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Five at this point. Sweat was running down his forehead as he tried to concentrate more and spatial jump to the other side of the room while taking Three with him. Jumping by himself still made him feel slightly drained, and considered he had completed about twenty jumps with an object before now trying to jump his siblings, he felt completely drained.

Number Five felt his muscles bunch as he prepared for the jump. He finally did, feeling the space bend to his will. His whole body felt like it was compressed before it expanded and he looked and found that he was now staring at the spot he was previously standing in before. Shifting his gaze a miniscule amount to the left from his previous spot, he met Three's gaze. She was staring at him with an apologetic expression, her location unmoved.

Sighing, Five straightened his shoulders before meeting Reginald's gaze again. His family was all watching his failure. Some showed sympathy, while others looked disappointed.

_Stupid Number One. All he has to do is throw some heavy stuff around and he's viewed as a treasure. _

"I'm very disappointed in your performance today, Number Five. Maybe you should be focusing more on enhancing your abilities rather than worrying yourself with my decisions, specifically on the training of your siblings." Five saw Six dip his head a bit at Reginald's cold words, as one of the points Five brought up to their father was about him.

Five just stared stoically back at Reginald, body unmoving, and holding his tongue.

After Reginald found Five's response agreeable he announced that their training was done for the day.

Five thought that that was the end of his punishment, but boy was he wrong.

After he showered and changed, Five heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Grace smiling at him, holding a plate with peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hi sweetie. I heard training was a little vigorous today. I made you a sandwich to help you regain some strength before dinner. Gotta keep up with my growing boys." Grace held the sandwich out smiling like usual, and unthinking Five grabbed it and bit into.

He didn't realize how ravenous he was until seconds later the sandwich was gone.

"Thanks, mom." Five stated, before turning and walking back in the room towards his bed. Before he made it to the bed, he felt like the world flipped upside down. His sight went fuzzy, and he quickly sat down on the bed.

"Mom... I.. I don't... I... feel..." He tried to articulate his thoughts, staring at his blurry mother he was walking towards him, before he felt his world go dark.

Number Seven had spent her time after lunch practicing her violin. While she wished she could have been in training with her siblings, she still enjoyed playing her instrument. Luckily, for five days of the week, Seven and her siblings sat with tutors together for the time before lunch to learn classroom coursework. Sundays were Seven's favorite days though, as those were the only days that the children had almost all to themselves to do with as they pleased. As today was a Saturday, hours before and after lunch were dedicated to training for her siblings. For Seven, she was able to spend her morning before lunch studying musical theory, and the time after lunch was for hands on practice.

Seven found it odd that she could hear her siblings returning to their rooms only a couple hours after lunch. Normally they trained until dinner and then were allowed their allotted free time before bed. And lately, with the six going on missions now, their free time would have to be training time to make up for their lost time for those missions.

A little while later, Seven heard a knock on her bedroom door, and opened it to find Mom. "Hello dear. Your father would like for you to meet him in his study." Her mother smiled at her warmly before touching her cheek and walking down the hall.

Seven straightened out her clothes before following her mother down the hallway and then making her way to meet her father. When Seven made it to the office, she gently knocked on the door.

"You may enter Number Seven," her father stated, "Please take a seat."

She sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk, nervously folding her arms on her lap and looking downward at the polished wood of his desk.

"Here, have some tea," Her father stated and she looked up surprised to see him holding out a saucer with a tea cup, the regular hardness in his gaze making her grab the offering nervously. The porcelain made a rattling noise before she clasped her other had around the tea cup handle and brought it to her lips to take a sip.

Her father sat back in his larger arm chair, for some reason seeming more smug than usual.

"Number Seven, it has come to my attention that your violin studies have been progressing...I...further...hear..." Seven tried to continue listening, but she suddenly felt exhaustion over take her. She felt herself blinking slowly, attempting to keep her eyes open and on her father, _woah when did he become so fuzzy, _before she felt herself slumping down and everything became black.

Number Seven awoke groggily to find herself in a very uncomfortable position. She wiggled around a bit, and was shocked to find that she was lying down, with heavy chains tying her down. She felt metal digging into her back, and after slowly looking around, _her head felt so heavy and fuzzy_, she realized she was tied down on tracks in some sort in a dark and dank tunnel. In the distance she could hear a train horn blaring.

_No, no way! This was not happening to her right now!_

Seven started struggling frantically, feeling much more awake.

"Help! Someone!" Seven cried out as loud as she could, feeling tears start to choke her up. "Five! Six! Two! Someone please-" She choked on a sob "help me!"

If only she wasn't ordinary! Never had she wished more than now that she had powers. Of course it would be her that would get kidnapped, _how did this even happen?_

She was going to die here, and no one would notice, or care, and this was going to be the end, and why were this stupid ropes so tight!

Suddenly she heard coughing and struggling somewhere around her head.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Five questioned, blinking his eyes open and trying to adjust to the low lit tunnel, _what the actual hell_, he was in. He felt that he was tied up to a post with rope and started struggling to try and loosen the bonds. Five had been tied up before in training and knew it would just take him a few moments to get out of the situation.

Seven felt immediate relief after hearing Five.

"F...Five" She stuttered, trying to choke down her sobs. "Please help me. I- I don't know what happened, but I'm tied down and I hear something coming," she bit down another sob. Five snapped his gaze to her voice, and was shocked to find her tied down to the, what appeared to be, train tracks.

_What the fuck! How did Seven get here! And who the fuck would do anything like this to her! _She was the most innocent person he knew.

"Don't worry Seven, I'm going to get us out of here. Take a deep breath, just give me another," Five felt the ropes around him coming loose and he was able to jump out of them, "second."

Seven sniffled, and as Five ran towards her he could see tear tracks making their way down her cheeks. Seven closed her eyes before admitting, "I'm really scared," in the quietest and most defeated voice he had ever heard her, one of the shyest and quietest girls ever, use.

Five took a deep breath as he finally reached her, and started trying to break the chains, which were looking like they weren't going anywhere. He struggled for a moment trying to see if he could jump them away fruitlessly, before hearing a train horn that sounded very close. Doing a quick mental calculation, it sounded like he had maybe twenty seconds before the train would be upon them.

Five desperately looked down at the chains, feeling his throat get tight with worry. He had never been so scared in his life, and meeting Seven's brown and terrified eyes, he swallowed hard before laying down on top of her.

"Okay Seven, I need you to completely concentrate on me, okay?" Five stated quickly eyeing a spot next to the pole he was just tied to, feeling Seven nodding against him. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes!" Seven affirmed, her tears wetting his cheek that was pressed against her face.

"Just focus on me, and just close your eyes and take a deep breath and breathe out on three." Five spoke rapidly, hearing the train _chug, chugging_ almost on top of them now. In the matter of one actual second, Five exclaimed over the horn of the train, "_one, two, three!" _

Closing his eyes, Five felt the usual pressure and of being compressed and the fabric of space being bent to his will, and then felt himself expanding.

For a moment, Five just stayed unmoving, afraid to open his eyes, and exhausted enough that his body felt numb. He felt ringing in his ears, and was unable to handle the suspense. He quickly sat up while simultaneously opening his eyes and looking down.

To be met with Seven's tearful brown eyes staring up at him, giving him a look he would never forget for the rest of his life.

"You saved me." Seven whispered, still tied up by the chains, eyes bright with tears, face blotchy, and brown hair a mess, but **alive. **

"Oh thank God." Five stated smiling brightly at her before reaching down again and wrapping her in the tightest hug he had ever given.

Seven laughed shortly, a hiccup cutting her off, finally completely relaxing. Five felt his frame go limp with exhaustion as well as he rolled off of her to sprawl next to her on the concrete floor.

They both startled to lights illuminating the dark tunnel, and when Five sat up, getting ready to fight, he was met with the sight of Reginald.

His blood ran cold.

"Good work, Number Five. I knew with the proper motivation, you would be able to spatial jump with another human being." Reginald stated, radiating smugness as he walked towards them, Pogo now trailing behind.

"_You _did this?" Five questioned, unable to believe the man was able to treat them, to treat Seven who never even trained to be in such a situation, like this. Five felt his eyes tighten into a glare. " You _poisoned me!_" He remembered eating the sandwich that Grace brought, obviously due to instructions from Reginald, and couldn't believe that food in his own home was unsafe.

He would never be able to eat another peanut butter and jelly again.

"The tea." Number Seven stated quietly, mostly to herself, but Five picked it up.

Unbelievable. Reginald was such a psychopath that he _poisoned_ and was willing to _kill_ at least one, if not both of them, to have Five utilize his powers the way he wanted. Five knew that this was also part of his punishment for acting out this morning, and decided that he hated the man with every single fiber of his being.

"You were willing to kill us both to get me to spatial jump with someone. You're disgusting." Five scoffed, glaring with pure hatred at Reginald as he stood up.

"I will not accept for you to speak to me in that tone." Reginald stated coldly, now standing directly in front of the children he bought to be used as lab rats. "If you look at where you both were, you can see that the spot Number Seven was tied to dropped below the tracks, therefore she wouldn't have been harmed even if you failed. But I had faith in your ability, as I told you, you just needed to want it enough and have the proper motivation." Reginald gave them both one last look before abruptly turning and starting to walk away.

"Pogo will help you both to meet me in the car." Reginald finished, before he went through a door that Five hadn't noticed before in his panic to save Seven. Five glared at Pogo as well as he approached them reluctantly. He held a set of keys which Five guessed would unlock the chains around Seven.

Pogo looked like he was about to speak, before Five ripped the keys out of his hands, barking a quick, "don't even speak." Five then bent down and unlocked the chains on Seven. He quickly helped her unravel them and then helped her slowly move from laying to sitting to standing, wrapping an arm around her waist. She melted into his side, glad to feel his solid frame helping hold her up.

"Follow me children," Pogo said, before walking in the same direction as Reginald had went. Five followed, still holding onto Seven the whole way, and feeling himself still overcome with exhaustion, but stubbornly refusing to not make it to the car. When he made it home he would relax, but not a minute before.

When they made it to the car Reginald was waiting inside, and Five helped Seven get in the back seat before sliding in himself. Both Five and Seven barely registered the drive home, neither speaking a word but holding hands the whole way. Whereas on a regular day, Five would not want Reginald to see them interacting at all, Five could care less what he thought. Additionally, Five normally hated physical contact, but the thought of not touching Seven right now made him feel like he would throw up or spatial jump right out of the moving car. He realized that he was enjoying the contact with her and that he needed it to keep him anchored. His mind was buzzing with the events of the day, still shocked at the lengths Reginald was willing to go to. Five wondered what other horrors the man was capable of. Never again would he trust anything the old man said.

Eventually, Five and Seven found themselves back in the hallway leading to their bedroom. By the time they got home, it was very late at night, and they were both happy to realize that tomorrow was Sunday as it was their day mostly to themselves.

When Seven made it to her bedroom door, the door two down from Five's she wrapped her arms around Five in a tight hug. "Thank you so much for saving me." Seven whispered into his neck, and Five wrapped his arms around her to return her hug and squeezed her tight.

"Anytime." Five stated before releasing her and shooting her a half smirk, half smile, unable to articulate just how glad he was that she was okay.

"Goodnight, Five, I'll see you in the morning." Seven shot him one more smile before entering her room and then shutting her door.

That night after Five once again showered, made his own dinner, and fell into his bed in exhaustion, he closed his eyes thinking he would immediately fall asleep. Tossing and turning for over fifteen minutes, he realized that everytime he closed his eyes he could just hear the train's horn, the _chug, chugging _of the train's engine, and Seven whispering "I'm really scared". Groaning, Five rolled onto his back, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to sleep like this tonight. Contemplating the decision forming in his mind, Five rolled his eyes at himself before mustering up enough energy to jump to Seven's room before he could regret his decision.

Seven immediately sat up upon his arrival, wiping tears off her cheeks, and looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"H..Hi Five. What are you doing?" Seven asked as he walked towards her bed, sitting down in exhaustion next to her.

"Couldn't sleep. C'mere." Five opened his arms and Seven snuggled her way in his embrace. While he might not have been big on physical contact before today, he knew he was now addicted. He didn't know if he could ever stop touching her with the feeling of her touch imprinted on his mind.

"I'm sorry Reginald put you in that position today. It wasn't right."

"I'm just so glad that it was you with me and not anyone else. I think you were amazing today." Seven stated, sniffling a bit, "I just wish that I wasn't so ordinary. Then I could have gotten myself out of the situation. I hate that I'm not special." Seven admitted.

"It's not your fault your ordinary. And who cares, sometimes I wish I could be ordinary, too. Having these powers, being a chess piece for Reginald. It's not all it's cracked up to be. I think you're perfect the way you are." Five finished, leading them both into a laying down position halfway through his words. He could feel the day's events catching up to him, and was content enough now to fall asleep.

"Thanks again, Five." Seven snuggled down into the bed and he opened his eyes to see her cheeks were painted with a faint pink.

"Talk more in the morning. Goodnight Sev" Five mumbled into her hair, before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep.

While Five would never feel the same about Reginald, he would never trust him again, or Seven, that day was the day their relationship forever shifted into _something more_, he would always remember the day with a certain fondness. It was the first time he ever duo spatial jumped, and just another first for him and Seven.

Hope you all enjoyed! For the train track scene I got the idea from the Kingsman movies, so no copyright intended. As stated, moving forward I will be bringing in at least one other Hargreeves child, and the rating will be going up. Also, if you have a young Vanya/Five scene you would like to see, drop me a comment and if I like it I'll try to include it!


End file.
